Lost
by Camy.MD
Summary: De pronto Emily sintió que golpeaban su puerta… él todavía no se daba por vencido pensó, pero cuando abrió la puerta jamás imaginó lo que pasaría. Nolan simplemente la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, la besó como nunca había besado a nadie esperando que ella comprendiera de una vez por todas que ni siquiera en sus momentos más oscuros la abandonaría... *Inspirado por Michael Bublé*


**Lost**

_Holaaaa! Finalmente la inspiración me encontró en un lugar muy distinto al que esperaba, pero en fin… AMO Revenge y definitivamente AMO a Nolan y Emily… así que no me pude contener más y aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que les guste… besos :*_

_Y por supuesto nada me pertenece, todo es de ABC, o si no... bueno, este fic no existiría._

**~~N&E~~**

'_**Cause you are not alone, and I'm there with you, and we'll get lost together 'till the lights comes pouring trough…'Cause when you feel like you're done, And the darkness has won… babe you're not lost…**_

Nolan escuchaba cada palabra de la canción con una concentración tan profunda, quizás porque era perfecta para la situación. Emily completó su plan; Victoria, Conrad, Daniel… y todos los que se interpusieron en su camino cayeron, se suponía que ahora viviría feliz, libre, como su padre siempre quiso… pero no, Nolan no sabe qué hacer, como ayudarla? Como explicarle que su vida por fin podía continuar… a su lado…

Emily, por su parte, se encerró en la cabaña. Ya todo había terminado, pero se sentía vacía… ¿por qué?, por fin podía vivir su vida pero su futuro era como un túnel sin salida: oscuro y solitario… a menos que, no… desechó sus pensamientos inmediatamente, Nolan solo la quería como una hermana… Daniel se había convertido en un monstruo incapaz de amar y Jack, bueno si no fuera porque decidió nunca revelarse a sí misma como Amanda quizás podría soñar con su final feliz… lamentablemente decidió ser la buena por una vez y le "regaló" ese futuro a la verdadera Emily… o Amanda de ahora en adelante…

De pronto Emily sintió que golpeaban su puerta… él todavía no se daba por vencido pensó, pero cuando abrió la puerta jamás imaginó lo que pasaría. Nolan simplemente la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, la besó como nunca había besado a nadie esperando que ella comprendiera de una vez por todas que ni siquiera en sus momentos más oscuros la abandonaría. Ella, se dejó llevar… le cedió el control, no quería pensar sobre lo que significaba o qué pasaría con su amistad o incluso sobre sus propios sentimientos… quería sentir todo, solo en caso de que fuera la primera y última vez que él la sostuviera así. En cambio, Nolan se sentía en el cielo…

-Ohh Ems, yo... ya no pude agua..

-Shhh shh, no digas nada…no todavía

No se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera notaron cuando llegaron al dormitorio… pero en el preciso momento en que el cuerpo de Emily cayó suavemente sobre su colchón… perdieron el poco control que les quedaba. Las manos de él recorrían temblorosas su piel de porcelana y las de ella se dedicaron completamente a deshacerse de todo aquello que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos… simplemente se amaron, creyendo que sería la única vez; cada mirada, cada caricia era hecha para demostrarse entre sí lo importantes que eran…

_**When the world is crashing down, and you can't bear to crawl… **_

-Te amo, Nolan. Yo, sé que nunca lo dije pero gracias por todo, por ser mi amigo, por estar junto a mí… por amarnos…a ambas, Amanda y yo- Emily ya no podía contenerse, las lágrimas caían una a una por sus mejillas. Nolan sintió que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido…

-Yo también te amo, siempre te he amado… Amanda o Emily, que importa! Para mí siempre fuiste única... siempre fuiste mi Ems…

Emily se acercó con cuidado, lentamente… y con un beso sellaron su destino.

_**I said… baby, you're not lost…baby, you're not lost…**_

**~~N&E~~**

_Ahhh espero que les guste, por favor dejen algo en esa cajita que hay por ahí abajo… Criticas, felicitaciones, comentarios en general, todo será bien recibido… Espero no desentonar en este fandom. _

_PD: Según yo es solo un one-shot… pero podría convertirse en más, depende lo que digan_

_Besos!_


End file.
